When an Old Friend Visits
by DarkShine07
Summary: . “But you don’t love me…do you Balthier? You just want a nice little tumble to go and brag about with all your buddies.” PostFXII AshexBalthier Oneshot


**A/N: It's been a while but I've decided to write a short AshexBalthier fic- not sure where it's headed but I'll say now that this story may vary in rating from T-M…depends on what you think of certain things. Thanks for checking this out!**

The slow, gentle movements of his back beside her in the midnight hours next to her own never calmed her to sleep like it should have. In the dark room that they shared, her husband couldn't please her like everyone on the outside assumed. Ashelia was always alone, even in his presence. Yes, everyone thought that she really was in love with Rassler and that that was the reason why she had so willingly agreed to an arranged marriage at her young age and her outspoken stubbornness. But in reality her loyalty to her duty as an upcoming queen was what drove her to agreement. She had tried to fall in love with Rasler, and for a brief time she believed that she truly had; she knew he was always in love with her. But what finally made her realize that she had never loved him more than a close-knit companion, was when he was killed in battle.

The tears that came forth from her eyes had not been truly of grief of his loss, but of fear for her country and position. She was suddenly more alone than before, she had no one left. And she was still expected to lead her kingdom to safety.

But before she came into contact with Rasler, Ashe often wondered of her bodyguard, Basch. She developed a crush on him as a young girl, as most young girls idolize an older male in their youth. But she quickly grew out of it and began to think of him more as a fatherly figure.

When he was said to have killed her father her world completely disintegrated. Rasler was gone, her father was gone, and now her most loyal friend had betrayed her after so long. Now, when one gazed upon her, they might see her eyes, but her eyes were closed to the world. Hope had let go of its grip on her heart, and reason fell away from her brain. Mentally, she was dead.

And now Ashe found herself trying to regain what she had lost with five unexpected companions. They were her friends now, and she had even seen through the lies of the world to Basch's innocence. She welcomed him back into her life gratefully; happy to have someone she thought had long since left her. Her mind and soul were beginning to breathe again.

When finally the day came that Vayne was defeated and her kingdom retaken, Ashelia felt such a joy in her heart that her body tingled with the pleasure of victory. It was the first victory she'd ever accomplished, and she had all of her friends to thank for it.

Weeks later Ashe found herself accepted as the true heir to the throne and the council willing to have her. She had invited her friends to come and see her now that things were returning to normal.

Beside her bed on a nightstand, laid a letter and a ring that Ashelia had missed terribly. She picked up the keepsake and put it on her finger lovingly. She told herself that she felt warm inside because it reminded her of Rasler, but in reality it was because it reminded her of Balthier.

///-///

"Ashelia…"

The young woman turned her head and set aside the engaging book she was reading. A much younger palace servant stood before her, all signs of youth and innocence clinging protectively to her.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you in your only personal time of the day…but, you have a visitor."

Ashe smiled nicely but felt couldn't help wishing the visitor to go away. "It wouldn't happen to be another dashing young prince come to ask for my hand in marriage would it? Because I'm certain that he wouldn't meet my standards."

The girl tried not to interrupt, but she finally had to speak. "Ah, no majesty. Not a prince at all. Wouldn't really expect to see his kind around a palace in fact…unless you expected to be robbed I suppose."

_Peculiar…_Ashe thought to herself. "Very well, I shall see him in a few minutes."

The girl bowed and left Ashe to herself. _Who might this visitor be? _Ashe asked herself as she readied herself to be presentable. She didn't know of any important matters at hand that may need attending to, so it couldn't a messenger from Larsa or Rozarria. Her mind was blank. She sighed, giving up and decided it best to go and see for herself who it was. She left her quarters and made her way down the two staircases and the hallways that led to the small room where guests were seen.

Before she could clearly be seen be her guest, she peeked through the railings of the stairs to see who it was. She felt her breath get caught in her throat for few seconds in surprise. What was he doing here!? It'd been so long…why would he just show up without a given reason? Her mind raced with panicked thoughts until she realized that even though she didn't know he was there, he was still waiting for her. She took a deep breath and stood up straight to continue down the stairs. She tried to show some surprise in her eyes when Balthier look at her.

The small shine that sparked in his pupils would have been undetectable if you hadn't been looking at his eyes just before they sparkled, so only Ashe noticed it when he turned his head. His mouth opened slightly as he took in her sight, and the girl standing just beside him, the servant, immediately decided that she wasn't needed in the room. She showed herself out and left the two to themselves.

Ashelia, being the dominant woman she was, made the first sound. "Well…it's certainly been a while."

Balthier nodded with a proud air about him, never letting his gaze wander. "Indeed it has."

Ashe smiled smally. "After no contact whatsoever for over two years…what brings you here now? And where might Fran be?"

"Ah…Fran's down at the pub. She really didn't want to come." He purposefully chose to ignore her first question.

Ashe noticed this. "A shame…but really Balthier," She hadn't said his name for so long; it made her lips tingle, "why have you come?" This time she gave him no escape route.

Balthier shrugged, "Just passing through…thought I might try and rob a palace or two."

Ashe nodded, still suspicious. "Well if that is all, I suppose you'll have to be escorted to the prison immediately."

Balthier grinned. "That won't be necessary…We're both rational people here. We can talk things over."

"Well then, talk to me."

Balthier nodded and stepped forward a little closer. "Since I was passing through, just _happening_ to pass through that is, I thought I might come and visit an old acquaintance, friend if you will. Thus here I am."

"Sit down please…" Ashe said in reply, moving to the sitting couch.

Balthier took a seat in a golden chair across from the couch. "So how have things been going, being Queen and all?"

"Actually quite boring. I'm surprised at how…calm everything has been. I feel as if it were just yesterday I was the little girl listening to her father debate with council members. Everything's still the same, except now I'm the one doing to the debating and the girl's father isn't here any longer."

Balthier sat silently, so Ashe continued.

"And of course now there are many young men who come to my door, chanting about their worthiness to take my hand in marriage. None of them have any ounce of royal bloodline to them in reality, but they claim they descend from the heavens. Why would any man leave heaven for me I often wonder."

Balthier smiled. "I can think of a few reasons."

"Oh really? Tell me."

"I think you already know." Balthier smirked.

Ashe sighed, she should have known he would never openly comment someone, not even a queen.

"You haven't changed a bit." She stated.

There were a few moments of silence between them before Balthier spoke again.

"I've missed you greatly these many months." His voice changed, he lost his usual cocky attitude and seemed to adapt a more serious tone.

Ashe's smile faded. "You didn't have to. You could've come visit whenever you had wanted."

Balthier nodded. "I could have…but I didn't realize I missed you until only recently."

Ashe twiddled her fingers. She knew that she'd been missing Balthier during all the months as well.

"I suppose I'd better be on my way. I shant want to bother you much."

Balthier stood and Ashe rose up after him.

"Well…thank you for the visit…I do hope you shall come back sooner than you did this time." Ashe offered.

Balthier smiled, and took Ashe's hand to kiss it in part. "Farewell."

He left very abruptly, and left Ashe flustered. Her hand tingled at the sensation of Balthier's lips upon the tender skin. She walked out the room and continued with her day's duties in a fog. She didn't know that she really would see Balthier all the much sooner than she had expected.

///-///

After Ashe was dismissed from the council it was late in the hour, and she was exhausted. She headed straight to her private room where she dressed accordingly for bed. She left her wardrobe and walked out onto the balcony where she gazed up at the stars. They reflected in her eyes strangely, and the figure close by decided now would be a good time to show himself. He walked up behind her and put his hands on each of her shoulders.

Ashe nearly jumped off of the balcony in fright from reflex, but she wasted no time in swiftly turning to face her attacker in a defensive pose. To her surprise, there wasn't an attacker at all.

"Balthier? What in blazes are you doing?" She asked in a flurry of adrenaline.

"Well you said you hoped to see me much sooner than before."

"So you come in the middle of the night?"

"What better time is there? We have the stars and the moon to look at, and the gentle breeze to lull our minds adrift."

Ashe had no idea what was wrong with Balthier, rather he be drunk or simply mad.

"Balthier you have to leave- you can visit again tomorrow, during the afternoon when I'm free again-"

Balthier put his hand over her mouth, hushing her. "I want to see you now, your highness." The nonsense left his voice and Ashe saw the hunger in his eyes. She'd often dreamed of these kinds of encounters, but never did she think of living them. The usual liking of worry of what could happen lost its appeal and became real. If anyone walked in there'd be such a scandal to talk about all around the kingdom. But it was obvious that Balthier hadn't given a thought to any of this, for he was leaning close to Ashe, his lips a mere breath's width away from her own. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she tried to tilt her head back in reluctance.

Balthier smiled at this. He moved his hands to Ashe, placing one on the back of her head and the other on her back, pulling her in closer.

"Come now Ashelia…we both know it's been so long since a man has touched you. Since you've been loved…" Balthier soothed in a low tone.

Against her will, Ashe relaxed a little. "But you don't love me…do you Balthier? You just want a nice little tumble to go and brag about with all your buddies."

"A nice little tumble, eh? That doesn't sound half bad. But no…I would not insult your reputation, Ashelia. You mean a bit more than that to me."

Ashe was surprised, but before she could respond in any way, Balthier closed to small spaced between their lips and kissed Ashe and sparked a burning passion that she had not felt in many years. She couldn't help but to return the kiss, for her reasonable mind blurred and she could no longer even tell what reason was. Her own hands moved to Balthier like magnets being drawn closer and through her nearly closed eyes she caught a glimpse of a smile appear on his lips momentarily.

Everything after that went by in a slow pleasurable night that Ashe would not soon forget. When she woke Balthier was not beside her any longer, and she was sure he was gone. But as she sat up she saw him walk past her towards the balcony and pulled herself up to catch him. She grabbed his arm and he turned around swiftly. She paused a moment, just smiling at him.

"Thank you, Balthier."

"Think nothing of it, majesty." Balthier touched her arm tenderly and there was remorse in his eyes.

Ashe wished he didn't have to go, but if he didn't her morning servants would enter and find a strange man in her room and suspect the worse. Balthier reluctantly let go her arm and walked to the edge of the balcony. He stood still for a few moments before turning his head to look at her once more.

"Ashelia…I _do _love you. Please remember that if nothing else."

Just the look in her eyes told him what he wanted to know, and so without waiting for a reply, he leapt over the edge of the balcony and disappeared.

Ashe raced to the edge and looked down for him, but he truly had disappeared. She thought back to his last words and she knew she would never forget anything.

She loved him too.


End file.
